Ono Otsū
Ono Otsū (小野お通 Otsuu Ono) is a mage that specializes in ninja arts. She is a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild, and practices various kinds of magic. Appearance Ono is an attractive woman of medium height- her light black hair is tied into a long ponytail with a pink bow. Her ruby eyes truly are illusterious- they match her soft skin and dainty figure. For attire, Ono wears an outfit that isn't modest all; a white bikini top with light purple lining and matching white hot pants. Her wrists are clad in a pair of gauntlet with white steel; this is all held up by thigh-high socks and a pair of traditional zori. Personality Ono is a young woman who is good-hearted, compliant, and eager, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. This is why she sees Jason as the "strongest of the strong", and because of his strength, she has joined his guild. Despite her talent for battle, Ono does not like killing people, believing all life to be sacred, and attempts to avoid doing so whenever she can. When forced to face an opponent, Ono does all that she can to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, otherwise known as a coma; which is easy to induce through her skills. She has an immense amount of loyalty to Jason; to the point of thinking that she's useless if she cannot assist him in any way. History Plot Fairy Tail: Dawn Filler (Canon) *Taboo *Taboo -Nightcore- Uprising of Hell Arc *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON *The Monster *Swift As A Coursing River Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordswoman: Ono uses Nitōryū (二刀流, Two Sword Style); Nitōryū is exactly as the name meaning is: it enables Ono to wield two blades at the same time. It is an extremely powerful sword style; given by the simple math of "A single sword has a power of one hundred. Therefore, two swords have a power of two hundred." The manner of this dual wielding varies; she is capable of utilizing both blades in a reverse grip, in addition to the regular style. With this style, Ono becomes an overwhelming offensive force; she can spin in a manner similar to a buzz-saw, or else employing a series of unrelenting attacks switching the locations as well as the blades with which she attacks, leaving no openings; even creating a ring of damage just by twirling the blades in a circle. When utilizing this style, Ono is known to be extremely difficult to predict; as both swords do not work in tandem; rather attacking from all angles as to confuse the opponent. Ono also has the ability to alter the strength of both of her arms that swing her blades, giving her the ability to befuddle the opponent; and because of her incredible speed and strength, a single swing of her blades are capable of cutting an opponent, even at a fair distance away. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Despite her lithe appearance; Ono is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her innate powers, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. Ono's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. She has been shown to take down highly powerful mages with only the aesthetically pleasing butterfly kick. While fighting, Ono can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Physical Attributes High Strength: Ono is in possession of an enormous amount of strength; a single swing of her fist is capable of rending straight through a tree; and her kicks are able to bash through wooden shields. With a single punch, Ono is able to knock out at least three people with relative ease, and can smash an individual easily into concrete roads. With a single hand, she can throw even fully grown men several meters, and if they were to collide with other people, send them skidding back several meters more. Through sheer brute strength, Ono can counter many attacks that come her way; and break free from almost any attack that attempts to bind her. High Speed: Ono has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Ono's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of speed-enhancing magic; allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Ono moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Ono is unnaturally resilient; it is stated that all of her physical prowess comes from an unknown source that she refuses to divulge upon, leading many to declare her one of the greatest mysteries of the world. Ono is capable of shrugging off a powerful punch. Ono is overall capable of taking an enormous amount of punishment before being considered unable to fight for longer; and even so, she can quickly jump into the fray once more in a few minutes. Stealth Mastery: 'As a unique brand of ninja — hailing from a clan who studies magic in addition to traditional ninjutsu — stealth is a prerequisite, and Ono has managed to master this art to varying degrees. With her speed and light weight, Ono is capable of moving silently throughtout an area, deliberately muffling her own footsteps to avoid being heard. Her reflexes enable her to duck behind the nearest solid object should she think she had been spotted, or, in the case of absolutely nothing to hide behind, Ono displays the ability to control how light is reflected around her body through magical energy. This method is where her true skill comes in; capable of hiding her scent, her shadow, and even her magical energy from detection, Ono refers to this state as "'Nothingness" (虚無 Kyomu). Due to how well this technique hides her body, as well as it being useable on any terrain, this makes Ono a perfect assasin, and "Nothingness" as the perfect state for covert missions and well-timed ambushes. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Ono has a decent amount of magical power for a ninja, shown during the final arc of the firstr part of Fairy Tail: Dawn, due to the multiple high level spells she was capable of pulling off, however, extensive use of this magic can tire Ono out. However, over the timeskip, Ono has developed her magical power to new heights, and, in addition has developed fine control over her magical energies, to the point where she can exert the least amount of energy to achieve the desired effect of a spell. Her control extends to being able to manipulate her magical energies and hide her from view, aiding in stealth — a prerequisite of being a ninja. Elemental Magic Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Ono can create these elements from her body and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, Ono seems capable of also generating her elements from locations away from her, be it from the ground or the sky, utilizing lightning as a form of offense and defense. She is able to generate these elements from her body, and manipulate it. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, Ono is also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near her, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows Ono to transform her body into the element she controls: by transforming into a lightning bolt, she is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything she comes in contact with, much like real lightning. *'Thunder' (かみなり, Kaminari): Ono raises both of her arms into the air, touching the back of her fists together before pulling them apart. As she does, light blue sparks of electricity fluctuate in between her hands briefly and she pulls back her arms so her fists are behind her head. Her fists then become surrounded in light blue electricity, and Ono brings her arms forward, firing a beam of light blue electricity from her hands at the opponent which is capable of a fair amount of destruction; lasting a fair bit before dissipating. *'Gae Bolg' (ゲイボルグ, Geiborugu): Ono raises both of her hands in the air at their sides; slowly, but surely generating and gathering electricity between her open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which she proceeds to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of voltage released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches Ono's intended target. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. Gáe Bulg has a variety of meaning such as "spear of mortal pain/death spear", "gapped/notched spear", or "belly spear". Gáe Bulg was the name of the spear of Cú Chulainn in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by Ono. It utilizes the element of fire. Ono can release fire from her body and manipulate it. It is performed by moulding superheated magical inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and magic flow into a weapon. Ono can change the properties of this magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. She can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Her Fire Magic draws its power from the sun, and its effectiveness is drastically increased on a particularly hot day. Ono's usage of Fire Magic is notable for augmenting her intensive attacking style and possessing a general lack of adequate defense moves; though with the sheer force that she attacks with, this is hardly a problem. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. Ono is able to conjure this element from various parts of her body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. When employed offensively, she's able to assault her opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements; making Ono an extremely dangerous user of Fire Magic. *'Blazing Gigs' (爛爛公演, Ranran Kōen): Ono generates a hand-sized fireball upon her palm, before applying shape transformation to the flame and mixing her own blood into the fireball. The shape transformation causes the fireball to compresses and decompresses rapidly constantly, and as a result, it could be potentially deadly to hold the flame for more than ten seconds, as the flames spread. The moment that Ono launches it at her foe, it shapes itself into a gigantic fūma shuriken, which spins at tremendous speeds, drastically increasing its already potentially lethal cutting power. Blazing Gigs can destroy any traces of darkness in the area with its intensely bright flame; and it carries incredible force when in flight; able to demolish several structures that obstruct the technique's path from its foe. *'Great Flame Commandant: Sacred Fire born from the Mysterious Light at Sea' (大炎戒・神火不知火, Daienkai Shinka Shiranui): This is Ono's ultimate technique. Ono activates this move by first bending her knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of her hand towards the ground (with her other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere; however, from there, it requires her to charge up for the subsequent blast by pouring all of her magical power into one attack. During her charging, she cannot move and is therefore vulnerable to any strikes made by an enemy; meaning that her allies must protect her at all costs. Once the charging sequence has finished, Ono raises her hand to the skies, causing the sphere of flames to grow larger until it reaches the size of a miniature sun—essentially a giant fireball. From there, she hurls the giant fireball at the opponent in the form of a single devastating, concentrated blast of blazing magical power that burns away at everything it touches, sans the sturdiest defenses which then explodes powerfully upon impact with the intended target. This attack is extremely taxing on her magical energy reserves, so it is best saved for the very end of a battle. Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Ono can manipulate water in any form, regardless of its source. Among the sources seen include rain, the sea and even her own body. The physical properties of water can be manipulated to her advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. Ono is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. *'Heavy Poison Snake Wall' (高いまむし壁面, Takai Mamushi Hekimen): Ono first generates a small sphere of water in her hand using her own magical energy, before spinning the water in multiple directions at once using only her magical strength. Ono is required to force to spin the water at incredible speeds while keeping the sphere intact using shape transformation and more water is generated every second. Once over ten gallons have been collected; Ono disengages the shape transformation and breathes lightly into the sphere, causing tremendous amounts of water to spread everywhere at incredible speed, similar to a whirlpool. This whirlpool can halt the progression of many Fire Magic spells, and if left unchecked, it can consume the surrounding area. The moment the opponent becomes trapped in the 'eye' of the whirlpool, an enormous snake formed from water emerges from the water, before diving down at the opponent with tremendous force. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic is a caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Ono uses the earth around her to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in her magic. Ono can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth magic also enables Ono to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using her hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Her Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing Ono to use them for both attack and defense. Ono has also proven herself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, her Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Ono seems to cast most of her spells through the use of hand signs she performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of her hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent. Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Ono's fighting style when using Earth Magic seems to be a stationary one, with her assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting herself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides her with. Earth magic is strong and immune to water magic. Like, other elemental magics, Ono can also transform her body to earth to travelling through solid obstacles and underground. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Ono's signature technique, in which she moves one of her hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both Ono's usual, cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Ono is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. She has shown herself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at her will, bending and twisting them to better guard herself or her allies from enemy attacks; in addition, she can split them into their constitutive elements, which she can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes, as she rapidly moves one of her hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of her to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Ono then joins her palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. *'Liquid Ground' (液大地, Eikidaichi): This spell enables Ono to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to her every whim; something which is the radical opposite to the regular form of earth magic. This technique's main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target into liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground acting like quicksand. Through the use of this spell alone, Ono is shown capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking, lest they sink. The liquefied ground itself has enough blunt power to destroy a large building when struck. Such softening power hasn't uses for offense alone, and has other avenues for usage, with Ono being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for her or her allies. Ono can also employ Liquid Ground to nullify other earth-based attacks, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. In addition, Ono has proven herself capable of using this spell as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, Kanajin can carry passengers without causing them any harm. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): Wind Magic is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This elemental Magic allows Ono to control wind and manipulate it. Many of its spells are based on shaping wind into blades and storms. Ono can also cover herself in torrents of wind to protect herself from enemy attacks. Wind Magic enables Ono to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at her will. With Wind Magic, she can generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around her at her will, granting her high offensive power, allowing her to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, however, due to her own nature, her Wind Magic mainly focuses on flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. It is almost purely defensive, as she overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal; often adapting to the situation surround her and prefer to dodge an opponent instead of a direct attack. Ono often unleashes air blasts that are powerful enough to knock her opponent backward and displaying a "wheel" of air which not only allows her to evade attacks but is powerful enough to deflect the claws of a dragon. Ono is skilled in creating extremely powerful tornadoes that are strong enough to throw her opponents in the air. She is also capable of creating an air dome of sorts to protect herself and others from any harmful gases. *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波, ストームブリンガー, Sutōmu Buringā): Ono performs several gestures with her left hand's fingers, and then moves her open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Such move can leave the foes open for Ono to attack with other magic, in order to deliver a finishing blow. Navigation Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Akatsuki